


I am Human and I Need to be Loved Just like Everybody Else Does

by Anonymous



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: I may or may not write more of this, Joe growing into being part of the queer community, Title to long for such a short fic, is this a Joe character study or people watching Jeff have a crush on Joe?, the answer is ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The members of LGSM watch Joe and remember when being part of the queer community was new to them as well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	I am Human and I Need to be Loved Just like Everybody Else Does

**Author's Note:**

> I could write a million fics about Joe's smile while the girls sing "every woman is a lesbian a heart" so don't be surprised if there are more fics soon that have that as part of them. I love it so much.

Mark wondered when he’d forgotten what it was like. He wondered how he  _ could _ forget what it was like, to finlay find a place where he belonged. How could he forget the first moments in a queer space where it was as if he had finally come home. But it was the look on the young kid’s face that reminded him. The way Joe was grinning to himself as the girls sang, and all the others groaned. 

A shared look with Mike let Mark know his friend was thinking the same thing. It was fun to see the young man grow into himself. To watch in real time as Joe found a place where he could be himself. While the rest of the van wished the girls would be quiet, Joe was relishing in the fact that these women could very proudly sing that every woman was a lesbian. 

Mark wondered if Joe noticed the way Jeff looked at him. 

Jonathan hated the look on Joe’s face. It wasn’t the first time he’d been on the receiving end of violent homophobia. It was hardly even the first time he’d been in the bookstore when a window had been broken. Jonathan knew that Joe had been a target of horrible words spat at him. He’d stood next to the kid as slurs were hurled at them. But Jonathan knew this was something different. 

Jonathan hated the way Joe sounded when he pointed out they’d been called perverts. Hated the way the kid shook, even as Mark promised this could be used to their advantage. He didn’t hate Joe, didn’t even hate that the boy hadn’t grown out of those reactions yet. _He still lives at home_ Jonathan reminded himself. No what he hated about Joe’s reactions were how close to home they hit. The things that happened to them were horrible, that didn’t change just because they’d gotten used to those things.   
Jonathan wondered if Joe noticed the worry that was etched on Joe’s face was directed at him. 

Mike thought having an official photographer was silly, they hardly had enough members to warrant it. But when he thought about Bromley’s situation, the way he clung to having a foot in his home life and a foot in the queer community, it made sense. If Joe was taking the pictures he wouldn’t be in any of them. It kept the kid comfortable, and despite Mark’s worries, he was as devoted a member as the rest of them. 

Mike’s chest tightened thinking about how he’d heard Joe talking to Steph about being expelled from college, how he hadn’t known how to tell his parents. He thought about how terrified Joe had been as he watched the boy lead new members in helping set up for the concert. One foot in and one foot out, but Joe put his best effort to everything he did. 

Mike wondered if Joe noticed the way Jeff flirted with the boys Joe was talking to. 

Jeff looked great. He was excited to walk into the Welfare and hand the miners the money they’d raised and show that it didn’t matter how much the press vilified them, solidarity would win out every time. But that was hardly the only reason he’d dressed up so nicely. He’d watched Joe go home with some- He shook his head looking towards the door of the shop. It wasn’t as if he didn’t also leave the concert with someone but that was  _ after _ he’d heard Joe had gone home with someone. He hadn’t actually planned on it. 

When Mark pulled the trigger Joe shook his head, mumbling to Mike that he’d stay behind, just in case Joe showed up, to let him know what they’d decided. It was a weak excuse, Jonathan and Gethin were staying behind as well. The look on Jonathan’s face as he and Gethin walked back into the shop after weaving goodbye let Joe know just how weak his excuse was. 

“Would you like some tea Jeff?” Gethin asked, nodding towards the stairs up to the apartment. He didn’t want to think about why Joe would be late, if he was still asleep in some man’s arms. He didn’t like the way he hoped it was just that, and nothing worse. So Jeff followed the pair up the stairs. It was as if the whole group knew the way he felt about Joe, he couldn't help but wonder if Joe had noticed too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a Mike/Joe idea but are there even enough people still reading Pride Fics for that? whos to say.


End file.
